Heart of Darkness
Heart of Darkness jest dziewiętnastym odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis TYLER POWRACA DO MYSTIC FALLS - Elena i Damon wyruszają razem, by upewnić się, że Jeremy jest bezpieczny w Denver oraz by sprawdzić, czy jego szczególne zdolności mogą pomóc w zdobyciu potrzebnych informacji na temat dawnych wampirzych rodów. Nie potrzebują dużo czasu, aby dowiedzieć się, że Jeremy zadaje się z niewłaściwymi ludźmi. Stefan i Klaus posuwają się do brutalnych skrajności w poszukiwaniu zaginionej broni. Caroline jest podekscytowana, gdy Tyler powraca do miasteczka, jednak on szybko zaczyna podejrzewać, że coś się działo pomiędzy Caroline i Niklausem. Matt ma pełne ręce roboty, próbując zatrzymać Rebekah przy organizowaniu nadchodzącej szkolnej Dekadenckiej Potańcówki w stylu lat 20. Streszczenie Alaric jest zamknięty w celi u Salvatorów. Elena uważa, jej brat nie jest bezpieczny skoro Klaus wie, gdzie on jest. Wybieranie się po niego z Damonem jest pomysłem Stefana. Bracia Salvatore rozmawiaj, ze sobą. Caroline kłóci się z Rebekah w szkole o temat potańcówki. Okazuje się, że Matt i Caroline specjalnie wywołali kłótnię z Rebekah, by ta mogła bezpiecznie jechać do Tylera. Alaric pije ze Stefanem. Damon chce, by Jeremy dowiedział się kto przemienił Rose. Gdy ten odchodzi, nadchodzi Kol i bije pałką wampira. Gdy Kol chce dobić Damona, ten unieszkodliwia go na jakiś czas wbijając mu złamany kij. Elena, Damon i Jeremy zatrzymują się w motelu. Gdy Salvatore opowiada o Rose, ta się pojawia. Caroline jedzie spotkać się Tylerem. Rzucają się sobie w ramiona. Matt odwozi Rebekah. Ta zaczyna coś podejrzewać w jego zachowaniu, ale chłopak odwodzi ją od tego. Po wejściu do domu Rebekah spostrzega Ester. Gdy chce ją zabić ta mówi, że umiera. Rose stwierdza, że nie przemienił ją Pierwotny, tylko niejaka Mary Porter. Stefan rozmawia z Alaricem o swoim alteg ego, wtedy przychodzi Klaus. Pierwotny skręca mu kark, a ten ma na sobie pierścień. Stefan informuje Damona telefonicznie o całej sytuacji. Ester mówi, że czerpie moc z linii Bennettów, a ta została przerwana przez Abby. Łapie Rebekah za ręce i upada martwa. Wtedy wchodzi Klaus. Caroline budzi się u boku Tylera. Mówi mu czego dowiedzieli się o śmierci Pierwotnych. Elena obserwuje Damona. Ten jej mówi, dlaczego nie chce, by ludzie dostrzegli w nim dobro i łapie ją za rękę. Dziewczyna prosi go, by tego nie robił. Damon dogania Elenę i całują się. Przerywa im Jeremy, mówiąc, że Rose odnalazła Mary. Alaric budzi się. Wpada na pomysł jak uaktywnić swoją mroczną stronę. Cała trójka przyjeżdża pod dom Mary. Elena każe zostać bratu w aucie. Znajdują wampirzycę martwą. Okazuje się, że zabił ją Kol. Stefan próbując zabić Alarica uaktywnia jego alter ego. Kol chce wyrównać rachunki z Damonem i bije go kijem baseballowym. Stefan wyciąga z Alarica, że ukrył kołek w jaskini, gdzie nie wejdą wampiry. Klaus i Rebekah czekają na niego w salonie. Damon dowiaduje się , dlaczego dziewczyna zgodziła się z nim jechać. Stwierdza, że nie ułatwi jej zadania w podjęciu decyzji. Rebekah zabiera Saltzmana, by wydostał z jaskini kołek. Stefan informuje Klausa, że kontroluje Rozpruwacza. Rose mówi Jeremy'emu jaki wpływ ma na Elenę Damon. Carolne obiecuje chronić Tylera. Ten znajduje u niej rysunek Klausa. Nie wierzy dziewczynie, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Alaric nie chce oddać kołka Rebekah. Ta wchodzi do jaskini, a Alaric nie wie, jak to możliwe. Okazuje się, że w ciele Rebekah zamieszkała Ester. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Nathaniel Buzolic jako Kol Mikaelson * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett © * Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson Postacie cykliczne * Claire Holt jako Rebekah Mikaelson * Lauren Cohan jako Rose * Alice Evans jako Esther Postacie gościnne * Clair Danielle Canterbury jako Mary Porter Soundtrack *Mississippi Twilight - Starting Now *Civil Twilight - Dying To Be Born *The Strange Familiar - Redemption *Florence & The Machine - Never Let Me Go *Christel Alsos - When The Light Dies Out Cytaty Jeremy: Przejechaliście przez cały kraj, bym mógł porozmawiać z martwymi wampirami? Damon: Wampiry w gruncie rzeczy są martwe, ale tak. ---- Jeremy: Rose jest tutaj. Damon: Właśnie tutaj? ---- Rose: Powiedz Damonowi, że kibicuję mu i Elenie. ---- Elena: Stefan uważa, że coś do ciebie czuje. Damon: A czujesz? Elena: Nie wiem. ---- Stefan: Bez względu na to, przez co muszę przejść, by ją odzyskać, nic z tego nie będzie się liczyło, jeśli czuje ona coś do innego. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Rose (do Jeremy'ego): '''Zbliżamy się? Nie mów im, że tu jestem. Pokłócili się. Wiem, że chcesz to zakończyć. Uchronić ją od tego. Ale jesteś młody. Nie widzisz tego, co ja. Nie chodzi tylko o to, że dzięki niej jest lepszy, ale on też na nią wpływa. Damon stawia jej wyzwania. Zaskakuje ją. Dzięki niemu Elena zastanawia się nad życiem i tym w co wierzy. Stefan jest inny. Jego miłość jest czysta. Zawsze będzie dla niej dobry. Damon jest albo najlepszy albo najgorszy. Galeria |-|Promocyjne= |-|Gify i obrazki= |-|Zza kulis= Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 3